Candor or Dauntless
by Marilynlogwood
Summary: Four/Tobias invites Tris/Beatrice to a game of Candor or Dauntless.This is rated m just in case some scenes are considered too mature for younger viewers
1. chapter 1

**Author's Note**

 **Please take into consideration that this my first fan fiction story. Constructive criticism is welcome. I know this story is a little cliche but I enjoy reading them so I decided to write one. Al is still alive and there was no war. Tris and Tobias are not a couple yet but Tris has been through his fear landscape. So enjoy.**

 **Chapter 1**

Tris POV

I look up at the ranking for initiation

1\. Tris

2\. Uriah

3\. Lynn

4\. Marlene

5\. Peter

6\. Will

7\. Christina

8\. Al

The last two were some dauntless borns that I didn't know, but I really didn't care. I ranked first and all my friends passed initiation. My eyes looked for Tobias in the massive crowd of people. I was too busy looking for him that I accidentally bump into someone. I look up to see who I should be apologizing to but quickly frown at when I notice that the person I bumped into was Al.

"Hey Tris"

All I could do is stare at him as I flash back to him groping me has I hung over the chasm. I shiver at the thought.

"Look I'm really sorry abo-" he starts but shuts his mouth close when Tobias come near.

"Hey Tris!" Says Tobias. Al turns and quickly leaves "Um tonight Zeke is hosting a game of candor or dauntless at his apartment and I was wondering if you want to come?"

Coming from abnegation I have played no games in my childhood, they were considered selfish, but since Tobias is playing I figured that it would be alright.

"Sure" I respond as I feel heat rising to my cheeks "Can Christina and Will come to?"

"Yeah sure they can see you tonight at 6" he scratches his neck then turns and leaves quickly.

I couldn't believe it, I made it through dauntless initiation, made new friends, and got invited to my first party. Wait, I just got invited to party and I have nothing to wear. I panic and run to find Christiana.

 **Sorry, this is a pretty short chapter. I will start to write longer chapter once I get the game of candor and dauntless going. Please review so that I can make a better second chapter and PM me if you have ideas for dares or truths**

 **\- Marilyn**


	2. Chapter 2

I **Sorry I will try to update every 24 hours. It depends how much homework my teachers decide to give me. Anyway here is the second chapter.**

Tris POV

I run into the dorms in hope of finding Christina, but instead walk into to her and Will mid-kiss. they quickly push away from each other as soon as they saw me. I had knew for a long time they both liked each other but II never thought that they would get together this soon.

"Hey Tris!' Christina says as she cheeks turn bright red

"Hey!" I say with a smirk on my face. "I was wondering if you guys want to join me in a game of candor or dauntless at Zeke's apartment tonight."

"Of course!" Christina says with a big grin on her face "You know we're going to have to shopping right?"

I frown, Shopping with christina meant that I will have go from store to store for the next three hours.

"Alright." I sigh "But we have to there at six."

She looks up at the clock and smile as she sees that we have 4 hours to shop. She grabs my hang and pulls me into the nearest store. We spend a hour trying on dresses, then we both decide on a dress that I like and she approves. I pay for the dress and then she quickly drags he to the next store. I press down on my heels as soon as I see what store she was taking me into.

"No way!" I shout "There is no way I am going into store!"

"Come on" Christina whines "We are going to play candor or dauntless"

"And why do I need have those undergarments" I hiss at her. She must be crazy to think that I would put any of those clothes on in the Dauntless Secrets store.

"Have you ever played candor or dauntless before?"

"No, Abnegation remember"

"Oh yeah, I keep forgetting that your a stiff"

"Hey I'm apart of Dauntless now"

"Okay fine, anyway candor or dauntless is a version of truth or dare but if you don't complete your dare or answer your truth you have to remove one piece of clothing."

"Oh, so thats why we bought so many clothes"

"Yep and I also wanted you have have clothes for your dates with Four."

I glare at her. She is the only one who knows that I have a crush on Tobias.

"Fine" I sigh in defeat as she drags me into the lingerie store.

 **Is this a long enough chapter? Please review your thoughts and PM me if you have any ideas for the story**

 **-marilyn**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN**

 **so sorry that it took me so long to update. It is extremely hard to find time to write with school sports my parents forced me to do, and all the other** **crazy thing going on in my life. I will try to update once a week, so without further ado the next chapter.**

Tris POV

I looked in disgust at the clothing sold at this store. I don't know how anyone could wear these undergarments and be comfortable. the bras were too tight and the underwear or should I say thongs don't even cover your womanhood.

"how can you even wear those?" I ask Christiana.

" I don't know I just do, now go try this on."

She handed me a dark blue bra and a black thong. I walked into the dressing room and put on the revealing undergarments.

"come on out Tris I want to see them"

I walk out of the dressing room bewildered by my appearance. The bra not only was comfortable but, made my boobs look bigger. the thong was another story. it was stuck between my butt cheeks and didn't cover my womanhood.

"you look hot Tris" Christiana squeals.

"you really think so."

"yeah go put on the dress."

I walk back into the dressing room a put on the dress I bought earlier. I was shocked. The dress made me look as if I had curves. I walked out of the dressing room and was immediately ambushed by Christiana.

"OMG, Tris you look amazing. you are sure to give all the guys boners."

"CHRISTIANA!" I scolded.

"whatever, go pay for the undergarments and grab your sweater were late."

I rush to pay for my clothes and we run to Zeke's apartment. when we get there we are greeted by a drunk Uriah.

"You look hot Tris." Uriah Yells.

Christiana and I brush past him and sit in a circle with the rest of our friends.


End file.
